zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Agitha
Agitha is a character from The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Agitha is the self-proclaimed "Princess of Bugs," but she is not truly a member of any royal family. She lives in her "castle" in the western thoroughfare of Hyrule Castle Town, and is a collector of Golden Bugs. According to her card in the official trading card deck, as well as Nintendo's guide book, she is ten years old. Biography Agitha, Princess of Bugs, resides within her "castle" in the southwestern part of Hyrule Castle Town. When Link first meets Agitha, she mistakes him for a grasshopper. As soon as Link talks to her, she says that she is planning a ball for all the Golden Bugs in Hyrule. As none of them have shown up however, Agitha asks of Link to search for them and bring them safely to her. There are a total of 24 Golden Bugs to be found throughout Hyrule, 12 different varieties with a male and female of each. These gold-tinted bugs are easily identified by the bright glow they emit. If Link leaves Agitha's house while holding bugs that have not been given to her, she will hiss at him and say, in an accusing tone, that she knows he has bugs. For the first Golden Bug that Link gives to Agitha, she rewards him with a Big Wallet, which can hold 600 Rupees. Also, for the first bug in each pair Link is given 50 Rupees, and when the second in the pair is given to Agitha, he gets 100 Rupees. Once a Golden Bug has been given to Agitha for her ball, they can be seen either crawling or flying around her "castle". When all 24 bugs have been given to Princess Agitha for her ball, she declares that Link's deeds will forever be known in the insect kingdom. He is also granted "honorable citizenship", and as a memento, given the Giant's Wallet that can hold 1,000 Rupees, the largest amount that can be carried at any one time in the game. During daytime, Agitha can be found in the flower patches in the field south of Hyrule Castle Town, but during this time, Link cannot present her with Golden Bugs, although Agitha will always be in her castle if Link is to go there. Agitha will no longer be outside when it is evening. If Link encounters her outside in wolf form, she shows no signs of fear unlike most people, even referring to him as "puppy" and asking if he wants to play. Theory It is possible that Agitha has Kokiri ancestry. This seems possible because she is a child who lives alone without an adult, she has a tree inside her home which may be a reference to Kokiri Forest, and her overall appearance, such as her blonde pigtails, matches that of a Kokiri. It is also possible that Agitha is a reference to the Heian period folktale, The Lady who Loved Insects (Mushi mezuru himegimi). Non-canonical appearances Hyrule Warriors Agitha will be a playable character in Hyrule Warriors. She is the self-proclaimed princess of the insect kingdom, late of the Era of Twilight. Agitha keeps a bright smile on at all times and looks at the world through a sweeter lens than her allies. Agitha’s parasol is her standard weapon, though her real strength resides in the bugs she summons forth in times of need, such as a giant beetle or a magnificent butterfly. Gallery Agitha Parasol (Hyrule Warriors).png|Agitha with the Parasol in Hyrule Warriors Gal 64 large.jpg|Agitha releasing a butterfly from a bottle in Hyrule Warriors References es:Maripola Category:Hylians Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess characters Category:Articles with non-canonical information Category:Hyrule Warriors characters